Ironic
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: Based on the song "ironic" By: Alanis Morissette. Takes place when the gang is 25 yrs old This is a random song fanfic that I felt like putting up. Took most of the day in the making, contains slight phinabella, enjoy.


**Ironic **

**Based on the song "ironic" By: Alanis Morissette **

**Takes place when the gang is 25 yrs old**

**This is a random song fanfic that I felt like putting up. Took most of the day in the making, contains slight phinabella, enjoy. **

**(This is just slightly unorganized, but it doesn't really matter because there is no real order to it)**

Ironic Plane Crash: Baljeet

*flash back* (summer belongs to you)

"So Baljeet, are you coming?" Phineas asked

"Well, actually I-" he was interrupted by Buford

"I get one carry on." He said

"Alright, Carry on then." Phineas said

*end flash back*

The thing was he never did like flying, he was always afraid of plane crashes and the fact the plane crashed every time they landed didn't really help.

So when he was about to go on a big trip to India, that would involve a plane ride. He was really not looking forward to the trip, but he had waited his whole life to catch this flight. So he kissed his kids goodbye and got on the plane and after about thirty minutes into flight the plane started falling. He said, "Well, isn't this nice." And how he waited his whole life to get on that plane and he really did.

Ironic Lottery Win: Buford

One day Buford went and got a lottery ticket, and won, no joke, he actually won. He had wanted to win a lottery his whole life. He went to Mr. Slushy Burger to celebrate; he ended up choking to death because of the same thing that made him choke the first time there. He really did wait his whole life to win the lottery. How Ironic.

Man of her Dreams: OC-Annabelle

She was new in town; she was a single girl who never could find love. But one day she bumps into Ferb and immediately likes him. She becomes great friends with him, getting closer and closer each day. One day she was invited to his step-brothers party and happily came. She was introduced to all of his friends, then introduced to his beautiful wife…How Ironic

Good Advice Not Taken: Phineas

Ever sense the Burglar snuck into Isabella's house she had always been just slightly more frantic around people. Phineas had forgotten and just walked in, Ferb was with him and reminded Phineas of this, telling him it probably would have been best to have knocked or have told her he was coming.

"Oh, come on Ferb, Isabella and I will be getting married soon, it's not like if I walk into the kitchen I'm gonna get hit with something." He said as he walked into the kitchen with Ferb not to far behind

Irony had set in

And just as said he was hit in the head with a frying pan. He clinched his head and fell on his back. Isabella dropped the pan.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

Phineas looked up at Ferb who was giving him a look. He sat up with Isabella knelt next to him.

Phineas said with one hand up, "not one word."

Ferb just smirked.

Free Ride: Doof and Vanessa

Vanessa came back into her hometown for the week and Doof was ready to treat her like the little girl he thought she was. Vanessa talked him out of that and they went on this old rollercoaster she liked. There was a man near the front entrance that said it was five dollars each.

They had lots of fun on the ride and soon it was over.

"That was defiantly worth the money I spent on it."

"What are you talking about? The ride was free." Vanessa stated

"It was?"

"Yeah, see." She said pointing at a 'free ride' sign; he looked back at where the man was, he was gone.

"Let's go…" he said pushing his daughter away

How ironic that it was a free ride, but he had already paid.

10,000 spoons: Isabella

Isabella was with her charity group (Fireside Girls) celebrating a job well done. They were all eating a feast when they realized there wasn't a single knife on the table. Isabella was the only one who needed a knife so she went off to go get one.

She opened the drawer in Gretchen's kitchen where she usually keeps all of her silverware, but inside it, the only thing visible were lots of spoons, she dug through the drawer but still all there was were spoons and one fork.

"10,000 spoons, but not a single knife?" she exclaimed

'Talk about Irony' she thought as she kept digging.

Traffic: Candace

She was finally going to get that big brake she had always wanted in the music business. Then she accidentally slept in too long and was going to be late. She got in her car and turned into the busy streets, about 5 minutes into driving the traffic pretty much stopped in place, "perfect!" she said sarcastically, "I get traffic when I'm already late!"

Rainy Wedding: Phineas and Isabella

This was probably the best day of Isabella's life, her wedding day, and what made it even better was that it was with the man of her dreams, Phineas. She was sure that nothing could ruin this day for her. At first, it was a very average, outdoor wedding

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

At that point she was starting to cry, she was so happy.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They leaned in for the kiss when a loud crash of thunder came out of nowhere. Everyone looked up to see it start raining, more like pouring. This upset Isabella, but Phineas laughed to him and smiled at Isabella so wide she couldn't help but smile back.

"How ironic…" he said as he kissed his new wife

An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole dang life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

**Well, Review!**


End file.
